


温暖春日和一个短暂的白日梦（名字是随便取的）

by midnight_yesterday



Category: Intersection
Genre: M/M, Mikazu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_yesterday/pseuds/midnight_yesterday
Summary: 美嘉约到了暴力学弟的故事。有受到豆瓣烧组的同学的梗做一些修改，感谢感谢。
Relationships: Kazuma Michell/Mika Hashizume
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	温暖春日和一个短暂的白日梦（名字是随便取的）

**Author's Note:**

> 祝您度过愉快的一天❤️

米卡慢慢地走进图书馆，在允许交谈的咖啡区域找了一个角落坐下来。他昨晚约到一个比他年纪小的男人，本以为会是自己主导却被对方折腾了一夜，醒过来的时候发现独自一人就急忙忍痛把衣服裤子套上往家赶。一路上他咬着牙低着头，回到家里立刻冲进洗手间。还好镜子里的自己不算太可怜，眼睛有点红，不过在他的长眼睛上并不明显，鼻头的发红也能被小麦色皮肤掩饰，最幸运的是脖子上很干净。对方有虎牙，好几次咬疼他，并无视他所有言语和动作上的反抗。其实那个男人比他单薄不少，凭力量他应该是不输的。但是很奇怪的是对方像是研究过他的身体一样利落地瞄准他那些意外纤细的部分，手腕啦，小腿啦，更不要说他身体里还夹着对方的东西。

他俯下身把冷水泼在自己脸上。在没到那一步之前，对方沉着友善的待人接物他特别喜欢，如果对方后来没有性情大变就好了。米卡脱掉身上的t恤，看见自己的前胸还是留下一些红痕，皱了下眉毛。不过没事，反正自己名字和邮箱都是乱说的，也根本没有用心去听对方的自我介绍。这种不圆满的情况偶然也会发生，不必在意。他边安慰自己边转动花洒的阀门。周一要交的报告还没有写，他必须到图书馆去。米卡在某些方面可以算得上懈怠，在某些方面又自律高效。他不太在意别人摸他栗色的卷发，犯懒的时候会随便靠在朋友身上，同时他从不迟到和拖延功课，小组作业的时候更不会浑水摸鱼，是个很靠得住的人。不过如果说最大的矛盾之处，应该是他在学校里朋友并不多，遇到不擅长的话题只会用沉默应对，却可以十分熟练地用软件和绝对不会再见一面的人度过丰富的夜晚。

明明已经冲过澡换了衣服，他还是觉得身上有一种自己不熟悉的长了很久的树的味道。屁股还不能坐实，只能用自己的连帽外套垫着。他深呼吸一口气，把电脑打开，才把标题和名字打完，身体内部又传来一阵疼痛。昨晚的男人又高又瘦，长着一张非常纯良的脸，眼睛像被羽毛遮住的玻璃珠，却有和这些非常不匹配的另一部分，最开始他差点被顶地吐出来，简直是硬把军舰放在池塘里开。怎么会被一个小鬼搞成这个样子啊，米卡懊丧地想，额头上冒出细密的汗。他拱起身体，右手按住肚子，逐渐向桌面靠。

“米卡！你也还没写完报告吗？”米卡抬起头，同班的同学在几米外向他走过来。他没办法立刻回应，可能是脸色不太好，同学的步速有所加快，他更加紧张，想向对方招招手，还放在桌上的左手却握成拳怎么也抬不起来——

一件驼色外套盖在他身上。外套上有种熟悉的气味，他好像一下子泄了力，放任自己倒在桌上。

“不好意思学长，我是米切尔和马，是桥爪学长音乐社团的后辈。我们约了在这里有事，不过现在桥爪学长有些不舒服。“

米卡的头顶传来这些他之前从没听过的话，但是他还不至于听不出昨晚才听过的声音。同学随便扯了几句走了，而他在巨大的冲击下忘记了身体上的不适。他本能地想跑，脚踝又不舒服起来，不知道和昨晚被人用力握了一段时间有没有关系。此时他放在桌上的拳头完全被另一只手盖住。他终于决定放弃所有幻想，借着额头和桌子的接触面转过脸，修长的年轻男人半跪着在他面前平视着他，笑的时候好像连睫毛都在笑。他几乎在对方的眼球里看见自己快要哭出来的脸。

“米卡学长，昨天晚上真对不起，原谅我好吗，“和马单手手掌立在嘴唇前面，谁看了都无法再生他的气，”我保证下次不会这样了。”


End file.
